


Deadly Beauty

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: He is the most infamous hit man in the monster mob, she is a seemingly innocent flower shop owner. What dark secrets are being hidden? And how far are ones enemies willing to go to hurt and punish?





	1. Opium

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just like my other story, this is not mobtale, this is inspired by mobtale. Please give the creator your support of this AU.

Two officers sat in their squad car about a few blocks down from a flower shop they were staking out. Right now they were waiting for one of their informants who went into the flower shop, an undercover job so to speak.

  
One officer sipped his coffee and turned the knob on the radio hoping to hear the announcer of the sport's station more clearly. It was a tight game between the Philadelphia Phillies and the Chicago Cubs.

  
“How much did you bet in this game?” The other officer asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

  
“I put down $70 bucks on the Cubs, if I win I'm looking at a nice jackpot for me and the missus. Gets some well earned vacation time.”

  
Officer number 2 whistled, “that my friend is a lot of money”, taking another bite, “hopefully we get something today, something to nail down these assholes and earn that fat check.” He studied the street for a moment and saw a woman walk out of the flower shop, she was placing some roses out. From where he was the officer could see she was wearing an Afternoon Dress that was a soft blue, brown eyes, short but wavy brown hair, and soft brown/tan skin. The officer sneered, “it really doesn't surprise me that this spic is helping those fuckers. Damn all of ‘em should be rounded up and deported far away from us.”

  
The first officer grunted in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. Then pulled up a folder and read the contents out loud. “Maria Juliet Moretti; age: 25 years old; Italian father, Mexican mother; born 1911 right here in wonderful Ebott. Devout Catholic, yeah right, and runs the Magic Rose Flower Shop. Hmph, squeaky clean record but suspected to have ties to the Monster Mob.”

  
“A spic and a monster lover, fucking double wammy, fucking makes me sick.”

  
“What can ya do? She's the daughter of a damn spaghetti-bender and some wetback whore. Trash will inevitable gravitate towards more trash.” Taking another sip he looked up then made a noise of recognition, “speak of the devil, look who's here.”

  
The other officer looked up to see a short stout skeleton wearing a nice pressed suit and fedora. The monster was walking towards the flower shop, a wide grin plastered on his face. The officer looked at his watch, “Right on time, almost every day around lunch…What's so important about this place for him?”

  
The first officer shrugged, “that’s what our informant’s job is now.”

* * *

  
Inside the shop a woman looked over some lilies and carnations, she told the shop keep that she was looking for wedding flowers. The bell above the door rang and she peeked over her shoulder to see a skeleton monster walk in and head straight to the front desk.

  
“hey beautiful, miss me?” Cheeky little thing, he was. He leaned against the counter and smiled flirtatiously at Maria.

  
Maria giggled, “Sans, we saw each other just the other day.”

  
“and that was so long ago.”

  
“You need anything today, Sans?” Maria crossed her arms and seemed stern were it not for the smile on her face.

  
“you”, still as smug as ever.

  
Maria shook her head, “I would only consider that offer if you agreed to give yourself to the Lord and make me an honest woman.”

  
“ah doll face, you know God ain't speaking to me, nor does he want me…you can consider me a _fallen_ angel who's head over heels for a beautiful mortal temptress.”

  
The undercover woman huffs and rolls her eyes in disgust, but she puts on a fake smile and approaches the two. “Excuse me, I believe I've made my choice and wish to place my order.”

  
“Of course ma'am.” Maria turned to Sans, “I'll talk to you later, Sans.” She was about to walk over to the aisle when Sans grabbed her attention.

  
“ahem”, she turned toward Sans who grinned mischievously at her, “forget something, sweetheart?” He repeatedly pointed at his left cheek.

  
Maria laughed, “Oh how could I forget”, she leaned forward and gave Sans a peck on his cheek. “Silly skeleton.”

  
Sans just grinned with a lovesick look on his face and a brush of blue across his face. “yeah, but i'm you're silly skeleton.” He straighten up and gave a quick wave to Maria and a tip of his hat toward the woman, then making his way out of the shop.

* * *

Back outside in the squad car, the two officers waited and watched as Sans walked out and away then followed out by their informant. She walked over to the car and sat in the backseat.

  
The first cop turned to her, “what did you learn?”

  
The women huffed, “nothing aside from the fact that, that disgusting monster seems to have a thing for the owner, all he did was flirt and joke with her. Nothing incriminating at all.”

  
The second cop slammed his fist on the dashboard. “Dammit, we've got nothing…Back to square fucking one.”

  
“Calm down, we'll get a break somewhere…” He handed the woman an envelope, she took it and left without another word. He started up the car and drove them away unknowing of a glowing blue eye watching them from the shadows.

* * *

  
Maria walked to the door of her shop where she proceeded to lock up and put the ‘closed’ sign. She opened another door behind the counter that lead to some stairs, she went up and arrived in her home.

  
“there were some pigs staking out your shop earlier today, doll face.”

  
Maria gasped and turned quickly to see Sans lounging on her couch. “Jesus, Sans how many times do I gotta tell ya not ta sneak up on me!” Her accent changed from soft spoken to harsh and clipped.

  
He chuckled, “shouldn't take the Lord’s name in vain.”

  
“Bite me”, she walked over to her bar and poured two glasses of scotch.

  
“is that a request?” He asked as he watched her from the under the rim of his hat.

  
Maria looked up seductively, “maybe…” She walked over and gave him a glass before settling down next to him. “Today was hectic, who knew running a flower shop would be so friggin' exhausting!”  
“it was your idea as a cover shop.”

  
“Yeah well next time I have an idea, get me drunk first and see if it still makes sense.” She took a quick sip of her drink, “If it sounds like a brilliant idea sober it should sound like a brilliant idea drunk.”

  
Again Sans gave a laugh, “baby doll, i prefer you sober, you fuck better when your head's clear.” Maria snorted and Sans smiled as he took his own sip, “But onto more serious business…like i said, your shop was being scoped out by the cops, i think they're trying to get leverage off of you against me.”

  
“So what's the plan?”

  
“well from what i understand so far they got nothing, that sweet catholic girl act seems to be working good so far, but we gotta make sure they don't pull any surprise searches. gotta guy on the inside that'll warn me if they try to get a warrant for your place.”

  
“Hmmm…” Maria finished her drink and set the glass on her glass table in front of the couch. “Sans, honey, you worry too much.”

  
“when it comes to my soul bond i’ll worry all damn day, i swear maria, if those pigs try to put a hand on you i'll—”

  
“Shhhh”, Maria placed a hand on his chest and started rubbing circles in a soothing manner. “Come on tough guy, I know how to release that tension.” She got up and pulled him up and along to her bedroom.

  
Sans placed his fedora on her dresser and shrugged off his jacket leaving him in a crisp blue dress shirt that Maria slowly started to unbutton after loosening his the and pushing down his suspenders. After getting him successfully topless se allowed Sans to unbutton her dress and pull it down leaving her in her brasserie, underwear, garters, and stockings.

  
“stars are you beautiful”, Sans wrapped his arms around her and brought her close pressing his teeth to her lips. The kiss got more intense as Sans opened his mouth and tangled his glowing blue tongue with her soft pink one. He continued down to her neck were he lavished both sounds but favoring her right and leaving love bites along the way before moving to her shoulder and giving it a bite.

  
Maria yelped and smacked Sans, “a warning please!”

  
Sans laughed, “well you did ask earlier.” Both laughed before he grabbed her and tossed her on the bed and climbing on top. With gentle hands he slipped the straps down her shoulders and unhooked her brasserie and tossed it somewhere in the room. He groped her left breast and brought his mouth to her right using his tongue to lock and his teeth to nip her nipple then switching as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands caressed his skull and arm loving how attentive he was. He proceeded to move down to her stomach leaving small kisses along the was before reaching her underwear.

  
Maria moaned in anticipation gripping the sheets above her head and closed her eyes as she felt Sans pull her underwear off and give her folds a long lick. Sans oral skills were amazing and she couldn't get enough. He continued to give a few more licks before plunging two fingers into her wet entrance, pumping them in and out of her. Maria gasped and moaned, arching her back to push his fingers deeper and moaned louder when she felt him use his tongue along with his fingers.

  
“Sans, oh Sans…Oh fuck…” She was close, God was she close. She felt her climax building and with a snap and a gasp she felt like a wave pushed through her.

  
Sans lapped up her juices and pulled out. Watching Sans lick the remaining juiced from his fingers made Maria moan making Sans chuckle. “you want more, baby doll?”

  
“Mmmm I always want more of you, sugar skull.”

  
“that's what i love to hear”, he unbuckled his pants to reveal his glowing blue cock and got back on top of his lover who took this opportunity to rub his rib cage. Knowing all his sweet spots she caressed and lightly scratched his sternum making him give out a rattling groan. Sans grabbed her hands and pulled them down, “don't want to end this too soon…” His eye was glowing but with another burst of energy he pulled out her bright orange soul, along the edges was a cyan border. Then he pulled out his own soul, like all monsters it was white and upside down but unlike all monsters his had a smaller up right orange heart shape in the middle. “you ready, sweetheart?”

  
With lustful eyes Maria answered in a wanton voice, “yes, please…” Sans smiled lustfully and rubbed the souls together both moaned as the sensation was beyond anything anyone could describe. After meeting Sans Maria knew that she could never be with a human man, the intense feelings one received from this sort of foreplay is amazing. When it got to a high point Sans gripped Maria's hips and slammed into her causing her to scream in pleasure.

  
Sans pulled almost out then slammed back in, the grip on her hips tightened as he got faster and faster with his thrusts. Maria was shouting and gasping, “I love you” over and over again.

  
Sans brought his hands up and laced his fingers with Maria's slamming her hands on either side of her head then brought his mouth down onto hers.

  
“cum for me, baby”, he whispered against her lips, “cum hard…”

  
Maria felt herself getting close again, “S-Sans…!!”

  
He knew what she wanted and with a couple of hard thrusts he felt her walls tighten around his cock, the pressure felt amazing and with another burst of magic he had their souls rub harder against each other in time with his thrust which caused Maria to lose it. She hit her climax again but this thin she took Sans with her squeezing him for all that he's got screaming his name as he shouted hers.

  
They were still as they rode out their orgasms. Sans magic fading making his cock disappear and their souls returning safely into their bodies. Sans flopped over to his side breathing heavily along side Maria.  
“That was amzing…”

  
“you expect anything different?” He asked as he gathered her into his arms and spooned with her. “gotta admit I love your stress reliever plan.”

  
Both laughed, “Idiot…” Maria groaned.

  
“But i'm your idiot!” He hugged her tighter, “get some sleep, sweetheart, and maybe we can have amazing morning sex too.”

  
“Sure…” Her eyes started to feel heavy and she felt safe and warm in Sans’s arms. “Goodnight, Sans…Love you…”

  
“love you too, baby doll…” He kissed her head and both drifted to sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Adenium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone but I've been down lately and inspiration has been a bit hard to come by but I've been feeling better so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sans was staring up at the ceiling; one arm behind his head the other resting on his chest. His bottom half covered underneath the bedsheets with a cigarette between his teeth taking slow puffs. He glanced over at the tan skinned goddess next to him who was sound asleep and started to think back to when they first met.

* * *

  
_Sans walked down the hall with his brother, both had come back from a job, it was Papyrus's job mainly he was just around for extra intimidation factor. Getting some of the local shops to pay their protection fee wasn't bad but every once and a while you have some brave idiot trying to play hero. It wasn't like his brother wasn't capable but Sans felt better knowing that he was safe plus he didn't have any hits to take out so why not tag along. As they closer to Asgore's office voices were heard, a female's voice that didn't belong to anyone he knew._

  
_This was unusual considering that unlike humans, monsters don't keep mistresses or men on the side so hearing a woman's voice coming from Asgore's office that didn't belong to his wife, Toriel, or any of the other members of their family raised some red flags. They approached the door and gave a couple of knocks barely waiting for Asgore's booming voice telling them to come in._

  
_To say that Sans was surprised would have been an understatement. There sitting in front of the giant goat monster and leader of the monster mob was a woman, but not just any woman, a human woman._

  
_“Ah, Sans, Papyrus…Good to see that the job went well.”_

  
_“OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY!” Sweet Papyrus, he seemed so innocent and naïve but behind the huge grin he was just as dangerous as the short skeleton. Even though he was one of the family’s best enforcers Sans had refused to allow his brother to become an assassin like himself. He wasn't able to protect his brother from this violent path but if he could be the killer so that his brother wouldn't have to take lives then dammit he would._

  
_He leaned against the door frame watching Papyrus deposit the money onto Asgore's desk while keeping an eye on the stranger. “who's the human?”_

  
_Her eyes were sharp just like his...She's also a killer…_

  
_She turned to Asgore, “perhaps we should reschedule…”_

  
_“No, it’s perfectly ok, Sans and Papyrus are two of my top enforcers and completely trustworthy.” He looked at the two skeletons, “boys, meet Maria Moretti, she will be our newest contributor…”_

  
_“contributor, huh…what exactly are you ‘contributing’ doll face.”_

  
_Maria's face scrunched up in distaste, “well if you must know and if I may be so blunt…Drugs…”_

  
_Sans looked over to Ashore then to his brother. “hey, pap, why don't you go on ahead and get dinner started, i’m dying for some spaghetti tonight.”_

  
_Papyrus looked torn between wanting to stay and listen but going to make his signature dish. “WELL…IF YOU ARE TRULY DESIRING MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI THEN I SHALL PROVIDE IT.” He nodded his head to their leader and the woman. “YOUR MAJESTY, HUMAN…” He walked out, “DON'T TAKE TOO LONG, BROTHER OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO LEFTOVERS TO ENJOY!”_

  
_Sans gave a wink and wide smile, “sure thing, bro…” Once he was sure his younger brother was out of earshot he closed the door and took the other seat in front of the desk. “ok…so what's going on…”_

  
_“As I'm sure that you are aware, we need to expand—”_

  
_“and you want to get into the drug game…the other families might not like too much, boss…and the kids…”_

  
_“I understand your concerns, truly I do and trust me it wasn't an easy decision, however there will be strict rules to follow. Tori is helping to enforce them, and for the other families that's where Maria comes in, she has workings with the cartel and local Italian mob. There's going to be a meeting, the heads of all the local families will be there to discuss territories and distribution. I want you and Undyne to accompany me inside the meeting, the other enforcers will be stationed around the building.”_

  
_Sans nodded then turned back to Maria. “so what kind of drugs are we talking about here?”_

  
_“Marijuana, opium, and heroin…” She pulled out a small golden case, “do you mind if I…”_

  
_“Not at all.”_

  
_She proceeded to open the case and pull out a slim cigarette, “the cartel is willing to partner up as long as you meet their prices”, Sans leaned forward with a lighter. She was surprised but quickly got over it lighting her cancer stick and taking a long puff. “The Sicilian mob on the other hand…Well, that's why this meeting is being held but I’ll vouch for you, just play it smart.”_

  
_“and who are you to them that your word means anything to these guys?”_

  
_She takes another puff, “my father was a member, not some big hotshot hit man or anything but well known enough that people know who I am…Also I've done dozens of deals with them with no repercussions that I'm trustworthy…Expendable but trustworthy.”_

  
_That was another thing that Sans didn't like about the human gangs, everyone but a seemingly select few were considered expendable. That most of their members were nothing more than canon fodder._

  
_Sans didn't know this woman personally but he felt that if things did go south, he wouldn't let her get axed. He took another look at her profile; the way she held herself she was a damn proud dame. Her eyes hard as steel, she had seen some harsh shit…Spilt a lot of blood…But wasn't psychotic or anything. Just something about her screamed to him, he wasn't sure what._

  
_“when's all this going down?”_

  
_“Next week, Thursday.”_

  
_Nodding his head he got up, “welp, i’ll just get some things sorted out so that there’s no distractions”, he tipped his fedora toward Asgore, “see ya, boss”, then turned toward Maria shoving his hands into his pockets. “you too, doll face.”_

  
_“Until next time, skull face”, she huffed._

  
_There was a tensed silence before Sans started laughing. “you got moxie, kid…i like moxie.” With that he took his leave and start preparing for next week, but if he was being honest it was more so because of this human woman instead of the new business venture_.


	3. Veratrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this out there but I do have a Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlecrazyneko411
> 
> I honestly don't have anything on there, call me a noob or whatever but I don't know how to exactly navigate the site but I do know how to check my messages!! So send me a message there or on this site, I'm always willing to talk and make new friends!!

_The meeting came up faster than Sans expected but he would do his job, he might seem lazy but he took his role seriously. He and Undyne walked a few paces behind Asgore both silently checking everything for any thing suspicious. The meeting was being held in an abandoned warehouse, similar enough to the one he sometimes conducts “business” in. They get to a pair of doors that Asgore threw open and with a wave of confidence walked in. The humans all turned to them, watching, and then the muttering started and while he didn't have ears he still had better hearing than a human._

  
_“That's the monster boss…I thought this was a joke!”_

  
_“Never mind that look who's his entourage!”_

  
_“That's Undyne the Undying! She’s never lost a fight!”_

  
_“Is that…Holy shit it is! It's The Judge!”_

  
_“The Judge! What the fuck is he doing here?!”_

  
_“Fuck, the monster boss means fucking business!”_

  
_Maria walked up to them not bothered by the mumbling going on from behind her. “Gentleman, thank you for coming, if you will follow me…” She walked them over to the open end of the table where Asgore sat himself down, Sans and Undyne stood on either side._

  
_At the other end of the table sat an older man in his late forties, early fifties. Nice pin black suit, grey hair on the sides of his head, 5 o'clock shadow on his face, his nose was a bit crooked you could tell it had been broken before, piercing brown eyes, a cigar hanging from his mouth, and an air of confidence that put people in there place._

  
_Maria walked to the middle and addressed both groups, “gentlemen, thank you for coming, we're here to discuss the trade and distribution of certain high profile items…If you wish to being negotiations now…”_

  
_The human mobster spoke first, “understand that I'm only here because of respect-”_

  
_‘Respect’ yeah right, they were afraid of the monsters, humans had their guns and other weapons but monsters had magic._

  
_“And what I want to know is what you're willing to trade or pay?”_

  
_Asgore drew himself up causing the humans to flinch, even the human boss's eye gave a small twitch. “I can tell there is something you already wish to bargain for…Please no games…” Asgore might of asked politely but the threat underneath was real._

  
_It was silent for a moment until the mobster spoke again. “Monster Candy, you give us the candy and we'll give you the drugs.”_

  
_Sans and Undyne looked at each other briefly before looking back. While to some that might sound ridiculous it was a high price to pay. Just one piece could heal any wounds inflicted and was a precious commodity of the monsters._

  
_Asgore took a moment to think then spoke up, “how much are you asking for?”_

  
_The human leaned back with a smirk, “ten pounds for the opium…Thirty for the heroin! Forty pounds all together!”_

  
_Undyne growled and jerked forward but was stopped by Asgore's hand against her chest. “You do realize that what you ask will take time…Monster Candy is not made over night.”_

  
_“How long we talking?” Dumbass humans, did they think they just magically made food appear?!_

  
_“Usually for even one batch at least a week.”_

  
_The human boss glared at Asgore but could find no fault in his expression. “So you're saying…?”_

  
_“That it will take about a month to get your forty pounds…”_

  
_Maria spoke up here, “then how about the items from the Sicilian group be delivered at the beginning of each month and the payment from the monster group be delivered at the end of each month giving the monsters time to cook them up.” She looked over each group, “and of course there will be a handler to oversee the exchange so no ‘misunderstandings' occur.”_

  
_Both parties thought over the proposal._

  
_Asgore spoke first. “That sounds reasonable and I’d like to nominate Maria as the overseer.”_

  
_Everyone was shocked, all faces turned to Asgore. “No offense, but why'd you pick a human to be your overseer?” Asked the human mobster leader. “I'd of figured you'd pick one of your lieutenants.” His eyes shifted from Sans to Undyne._

  
_“Normally yes, but Maria has shown to be trustworthy and resourceful. Not to mention she keeps calm and thinks rationally, I don't care that she's human, I care about getting this deal done right so that there will be no need for any bloodshed…” The mumbling grew again, some could be heard wondering if Maria was sleeping with the giant goat monster. “If we are in agreement then I believe the next order of business is distribution areas.”_

  
_The leader scoffed and took a big inhale of his cigar, the smile coming out harsh from his mouth and nostrils. “Yeah, Maria will be in charge of the exchanges…”_

  
_“Excellent.”_

  
_After another inhale Maria swallowed hard and spoke again. “The uh…The order of dealers to sell the product is as such: the human mafia will continue their business in their territory, the same with the monsters. However, for the monsters areas such as schools and religious places are strictly forbidden.”_

  
_Some of the humans chuckled including their leader. “You got some soft spots.”_

  
_“Not particularly, my wife on the other hand…” He laughed darkly, “well I believe it was said best in the 1697 play ‘The Mourning Bride’ by William Congreve, “Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd”. And my wife is a force of nature all on her own.” Perhaps to some the thought was laughable that Asgore was warning them about his wife but his dark laugh followed by Sans and Undyne's own dark laughter brought chills down their backs. The message was out there… **Don't fuck with Toriel Dreemur.**_

  
_After all was said and done, agreements were made and no one died, pretty good day Sans thought to himself. Asgore and Undyne walked back ahead of him when he heard voices from the alleyway that separated the warehouse from the one next door._

  
_“You ever pull some stupid shit like this again and I swear, Maria—”_

  
_“I'm dead, I got it from the first hundred threats…” Sans peered into the alley to see a bored looking Maria and the human mob leader all red in the face._

  
_“You goddamn lucky that those freaks have something useful to trade.”_

  
_“Those ‘freaks’, as you're calling them, just gave you a gold mine! The least you could do is be respectful! Think of all the money you can save since you won’t have to pay back alley doctors or pay bribes to shut up the certified ones!”_

  
_“And that’s the only reason your neck isn’t slit! And I'll call ‘em freaks because they're **FREAKS**!!” He screamed in her face. “Don't think just because your my dipshit little brother's accident doesn't mean that you speak to me like that!” He grabbed her shirt and sneered into her face. “Who took you in when your dumbass dad got wacked? Who took you in when your gold digging prostitute slut of a mother walked out on you?!  I raised you! Without me you'd of been died on the streets!” He pushed her away making her fumble before catching herself._

  
_The leader dusted himself off and glared at her. “ I gave you the fucking proper education that made you so damn useful, could've just given you to Mama Margaret, she would've made you just like your mother ‘cept you'd of been earning for me. So be damned happy I decided otherwise…Last warning Maria, you cross the line one more time and you are dead!” He huffed and walked away._

  
_Sans waited until he was gone, he took a look at Maria to see her shaking and her fist so tight blood was dripping to the floor. He walked around the corner clearing his nonexistent throat to alert her of his presence making her turn quickly. “you ok there, friend?”_

  
_“How long were you standing there? “_

  
_He focused on her eyes, they glistened with unshed angry tears. “long enough…”_

  
_“Anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to eavesdrop.”_

  
_“wasn't like i did it on purpose, heard some voices and got curious.”_

  
_“Curiosity can get you killed in this type of lifestyle.”_

  
_“maybe but i’m still standing aren't i.”_

  
_“Maybe you're just a really lucky bastard.” She pulled a handkerchief out of her dress pocket, tearing it in half and tried to wrap her hands._

  
_Sans walked up to her and pushed her hand down and started to do it for her. “real piece of work, your boss.”_

  
_Maria looked up but he was focused on her hands, looking down to see him work she replied, “he's an asshole, what I wouldn't do to get out from under his heel…But I'm stuck like a bird trapped in a cage…” Sans pulled back once he was down, “thanks…I'll…I'll see you around I guess.”_

  
_“i’d like that, maybe get a drink sometime, i know this great bar, buddy of mine runs the joint.”_

  
_Maria smiled, “sounds great”, she turned to leave and walked out of the alley but looked over her shoulder one last time, he gave a wave and she waved back with a smile._

  
_Sans’s Soul gave a lurch forward at the sight of her smile. His eyes widen a bit and his jaw tightened. Oh no…Oh fuck…Sans was in deep trouble if what he thought was happening was happening._

  
_It would explain a few things but he prayed it was just a freak incident with no repeats._

  
_There was no way Maria was his Bonded…Was there?!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was extremely under the weather until recently but I'm doing much better right now. But my time is still stretched since I started a new job.
> 
> Thank you guys for your support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoyed and uh...Yeah >///<
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Tell me what you think!!
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS, HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!!!


End file.
